


six-feet over

by ryeden



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, high-chaos ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryeden/pseuds/ryeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a queen, sitting high on the edge, singing nursery rhymes as her feet dangle and her shoes fall. She plays the game, learns the stakes at such a young age. And she gambles their lives away like the gold in her treasury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	six-feet over

She is a queen, sitting high on the edge, singing nursery rhymes as her feet dangle and her shoes fall.

She plays the game, learns the stakes at such a young age.

And she gambles their lives away like the gold in her treasury.

*

Who knew the price of failure could be so fun? Doused in a bottle of whiskey and ignited, screaming like a banshee.

Corvo had yelled her name, manifested before her as the blade cut into her captor’s neck cleanly like a thin string of wire.

She smiles, she says, “I’m fine,” but her words are lost, her eyes are bloodshot.

*

She tries again, the words are golden.

*

He lurches towards her, all good-intent and red-stained hands.

Their hands do not touch.

Corvo thinks he can hear the heart screaming.


End file.
